A code of life: feelings through the program
by Fantasy Lab
Summary: There is a facsinating story that represents continuation of events after Kara's decision to elope in Canada. What if everything will go absolutely another way? Who will be a winner in the war between humans and artificial intelligence or can they find a compromise? How will these relationships affect on the our main characters lives? You will see...


A big platform. Among the huge number of people four small figures were moving in the queue for getting the tickets to Canada. But two of them were androids. They believed that they would be free soon, that they would be able to start their lives from the beginning, that they would make their dreams come true. An always young and beautiful woman was ready to sacrifice everything for her small "daughter". She understood her position in that world. Not all of the tales have got happy endings. And there is an example. Probably, their fake passports, which had been given by Markus, wouldn't work. If that happen, she will do everything for Alice to give her a chance to elope from Detroit with Rose and her son Adam. Kara had no doubts about Rose taking care of a girl. Despite a costliness of small android's feature, AX-400 was ready. She has had thousands rehearsal of the farewell speech which will be told to Alice. All in all, this girl was the best thing ever happened with Kara.

Thank to Rose, they all here. It is a big luck for androids to meet people who were ready to help them with transport, lodging for the night, tickets.

Kara was standing silently, analyzing whole her "life", remembering how they've got over many obstacles, how her acquaintances were changing while time passed by. She glanced on Adam. This guy was serious and undistracted. His hatred as attitude to the androids was gone. Was he taking them now for people? She would never know an answer, but Kara had a strong feeling that this surmise is close to the truth.

Suddenly the deafening explosion made all the people lose courage. No one knew what was going on. Some of them started to scream about beginning of the third world war, security guard tried to calm down all this crowd. Another part started to talk about terrorists. In this hustle and bustle Kara grabbed Rose with Adam. But something went wrong… She didn't see Alice.

-Alice! Alice! Come here! – shouted Kara loudly. But it was quite complicated to catch small girl in that crowd among the people. Moreover, it was practically impossible to hear Kara being in another place.

She was in panic.

-Kara, please, keep calm. We need to wait until everything settles down, - said Rose.

\- But we can't wait! If she will be killed or she will not be able to find us or… Danger is everywhere! After the rebellion of artificial intelligence humans will destroy her having no hesitations!

\- And if you will go to find her now, probably, you will have no success. How do want to search her among a big number of the people? What if both of you will be searching for each other using different ways?

Kara thought about it. She agreed to wait.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen! There is one urgent announcement for you! Listen attentively: all flights to Canada are canceled due to the closing of borders of that country. Your money will be returned. "

The crowd became louder than before, but people were going out of the station. After several minutes Kara, Rose and Adam went out too. The night has already come, cool wind blew on Kara's face, quietly was snow falling down, to the freezy icy soil.

Let's split into the groups: I will go around the station and you will search for Alice inside the building. She might have hidden there, - offered Kara.

Agree. Will meet there! – smiled Adam.

Young women kept going around the station looking around for small body of Alice. It's appeared that tirium pump (OK GUYS, tell me is the spelling of "tirium" wright?) can pound as a human heart. "Alice?" – asked android the silence. She reached a turn and looked around a corner.

Alice! Here you are! – exclaimed Kara noticing a tiny girl with dark hair. – Alice, where have you been?

Girl raised from the knees and turned around showing her blubbered face.

I thought I had lost you! I'm sorry, I let you all down. I made you worry about me.

It's not your fault, darling. Don't cry, I promise, we will be together nevermind what. Now, shall we come and meet with Rose and Adam? I'm sure they are waiting for us. I'd rather you let them know that you are safe and sound, - Kara hugged her 'daughter'.

Let's go, Kara!

... Androids went inside the station building using emergency input. There was no one except Rose and Adam.

Thank God everything alright with you two! – exclaimed buxom woman. – As we can't go to Canada now, why not you come with us back?

You've done so much for us, Rose, you saved our lives. It would be more comfortable for you to let us find some kind of motel and…

No, no, no! Adam, take the car! – commanded Rose. – You need relax. I know what's better.

Kara was flattered.

… Adam opened the doors for Alice and Kara, afterwards he tried to repair defects in the car. Androids and Rose were looking at the windows. Snow was falling the same way. It seemed to be the end of this exhausting day… Abruptly a huge man came to their car and started to talk with Adam. Their conversation was inaudible because of the thick windows were closed. Rose's son admitted unknown person inside.

A man took off his hood which covered his face with shadow. A light showed his large shoulders, attentive glance and smooth brown skin.

Luther? Is it you?... – whispered Kara stretching out arms to him. – You're safe…

Yes, it's me. I am also glad to see you there, Kara. I thought we will not meet again. Couldn't get rid of the feeling of loneliness.

We are going to go home, you're too, - added Rose. – Tomorrow we will see what to do next. I am so tired to decide it now, and we've no needs in it.

Luther gave a look to Alice and smiled caressing her over head. – Just need to find a place for living together, not such a big deal after we have seen before.

Kara and Rose were surprised.

But how? Do you really presume that we will live among the humans? – raised eyebrows android.

Why must we live among the humans? Detroit is our city now. After blasting up the "dirty bomb" people are being evacuated in other cities of USA. Only androids are able to live in these conditions as they don't need to breathe, while for humans the air is deathly.

What did you say?...


End file.
